Still Lovesick
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Prize Sequel for Luna Uniquin! Sorry it took me so long! Sorry for the lack of updates! Hope you enjoy! The morning after Adorably Lovesick's antics! Was what Chase said just the sick talking? Find out! R&R! FLAME PLEASE! I LOVE THAT!


**Sorry I've been AWOL for so long, everyone… Midterm week has been H E Double Hockey Sticks… For the past two days I haven't even gotten to TOUCH a computer for reasons other than homework! Sorry once again, I'll probably be gone for a few more days after this as well… I have two more midterms this week, on Friday. Thursday I definitely will update. That is a promise. But Friday is looking iffy… Every other day is packed with homework and studying… I have math tutoring for two hours tomorrow, so as you can imagine, there will be no updating… I figured I should post this because I was asked to and I felt really bad about it taking so long…**

**All of my stories need attention, I realize that. I'm trying. Once midterms are over, things should get better… But anyway, I hope you guys like this…**

**Still Lovesick… (I changed the name because I wanted to) (This is the prize sequel for Luna Uniquin)**

Kimiko slowly blinked her eyes open, yawning a little bit. Adjusting her head a little, Kimiko felt the distinct feel of silk against her forehead. Looking up, she saw gold above her head, and she felt gentle movement around her neck. She reached up her hand and felt another hand there, much larger than hers.

Moving her head so she could see better, she smiled when she found Chase snuggling her head in his arms. He looked absolutely adorable, but her neck was starting to go numb from the way he was holding it on the bed. She needed to lift her head and crack her neck or she'd go insane!

Carefully pulling her head out of Chase's grip, Kimiko sat up and tilted her neck back and forth and spun her head in circles until her neck cracked a good six times. It felt so much better words couldn't describe it!

A low growl startled her, turning her head, Kimiko saw Chase opening his eyes. Terror instantly jumped into her mind; she had absolutely no idea how Chase would react! Would he even remember the events from the day before? Would he attack her? Would he kill her? Would he torture her into insanity? Kimiko was so scared all of those options sounded like reasonable ones.

Chase opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, letting his golden blanket slip around his waist. He sat there for a moment, staring at the wall, before he simply asked, "Why'd you wake me?"

Kimiko squeaked but said nothing. She was scared. Chase's voice sounded gruff and raspy! Was he mad? Chase turned his head to look at her, and he asked the same question, only this time, his voice faded and cracked at the end like he had lost it.

He rubbed his throat and cleared his throat at the same time, and Kimiko couldn't suppress a giggle. It was just too cute- Chase's throat was dry because he had slept with his mouth open!

Chase looked at her and she covered her mouth, but still giggled a little beneath her hand. After she had swallowed her laughter, Kimiko answered him.

"My neck hurt because of the way you were holding my head, so I got up…" she said. Chase raised his eyebrow a little and Kimiko said, "I didn't actually mean to wake you up…"

She whispered a soft 'sorry' and Chase asked softly, "Where are the others?" He sounded like he was whispering.

Kimiko smiled softly and said, "Oh, they're alright. They're just napping after all the havoc you caused yesterday." Chase's cheeks reddened at that comment and he looked away from her and at the wall.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Kimiko blinked and realized she had embarrassed him with what she had said, and she quickly apologized herself. When Chase coughed again, Kimiko asked sweetly, "Would you like me to get you some water?"

Chase nodded, massaging his throat, and he whispered, "Yes, thank you…"

So Kimiko got up and went to get Chase a glass of water. As she walked through the halls, she had to step over a sleeping Omi. He hadn't been there last night, but he probably moved to get away from Clay's and Raimundo's snoring. And once she got the glass of water, she started heading back to Chase.

She wasn't exactly surprised to find him out in the hall already, but she was a little bit surprised to see that he was already dressed in his armor and looking around at the damage done.

Handing him the glass, she said softly, "Morning…"

After gulping down the clear liquid, Chase asked, "You didn't say that when I woke up because?"

Kimiko's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and she squeaked out, "Well I just thought it would be-!"

"Did I really do all of this?" Chase asked, looking at all the broken vases and wall chunks and broken pillars everywhere.

"Well we caused some of it, trying to get you to calm down…" she said, motioning to the giant crater in the marble flooring. "Rai and the others were trying to get you to leave me alone…"

Chase blinked a couple of times at that, but he didn't really say anything. He just sipped more of the water.

Swallowing nervously, Kimiko asked the question plaguing her mind. "Chase?" she whispered. He looked at her and she asked, "Do you remember what you said…? When I wouldn't let you inside your training hall?"

Chase stared steadfastly at her. He remained silent for a little while before finally saying, "I remember…"

Kimiko swallowed and twitched at the lack of emotion in his voice. "And um… Was that the uh… The sickness talking then… or did you really…?"

Chase looked at her still, and once more fell silent.

"Well, it's just… I mean, you're not sick anymore, so I wondered if you had said it only because you were sick… Dojo said you acted harmless when you were sick, and you were like a little kid the whole night, so… You could have just been lovesick because you were so sick…" she was trying to explain so that she wouldn't risk hurting his feelings or making him angry.

Chase looked at the water and twirled it for a moment before he finally whispered, "I said it because I was sick…" Kimiko's heart sank, but Chase spoke again, "But you know…" he turned to her and smiled a little, "I still am sick."

Kimiko was confused and she looked at him strangely. Chase smiled more and he whispered, "I'm still terribly sick Kimiko…" Her eyes widened as he took hold of her chin and continued by saying, "And they say lovesickness is the one illness you never get over…"

Kimiko felt her cheeks heat up instantly and Chase whispered, "I said that when I was sick because I felt no one would judge me for finally expressing my feelings… I suppose it was when I was out of my head that my heart finally was able to take the reins…" Kimiko smiled gently at him.

"I may have said it because I was sick, but that doesn't mean the feelings weren't always there, Kimiko…"

Kimiko threw her arms around him and she whispered, "Chase…" He looked down at her, smiling softly, and she said, "I hope you get sick every day…"

**Hope you liked it Luna Uniquin! The idea took me quite some time to think up! Sorry it took me forever! Let me know how you all felt about it!**

**Don't hate, please. But if you do, be sure it's really spiteful hate full of flames and spam. I love that.**


End file.
